Various types of watercrafts are commonly used to traverse water. Some such watercrafts include recreational watercrafts, such as paddleboards, surfboards, canoes, kayaks, wake boards, sailboats, etc. Recreational watercrafts are often comprised of a foam base that is covered with epoxy resin and fiberglass, sanded smooth and painted. A graphic and/or paint can be applied and sealed using a clear coat. Such a configuration typically suffers from a lack of durability and rigidity, among other things.
Additionally, it is often desired to secure ornate or descriptive graphics to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the watercraft. Prior constructions often use adhesive backed graphics, or laminate the graphics to or paint the watercraft, sometimes using an epoxy clear coat. These methods of attachment often result in a lack of durability and aesthetic appeal of the graphic, thereby diminishing the value of the watercraft. For example, graphics applied directly to the surface are more susceptible to being faded by the elements, e.g. the sun, being worn off, e.g. during repeated use, and/or being scratched off, e.g. from being in contact with a hard object.
As such, there is a need for a watercraft that can provide a durable and aesthetically appealing recreational watercraft that does not suffer from the disadvantages noted above, as well as various other disadvantages.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of the recreational watercraft and method of assembly can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the recreational watercraft and method of assembly will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiments, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.
In view of the many possible embodiments to which the principles of the present invention may be applied, it should be recognized that the embodiments described herein with respect to the drawing figures are meant to be illustrative only and should not be taken as limiting the scope of the invention.